With an increasingly fierce competition in a smart phone market, a touch sensitive display panel brings a new round of the competition. However, with an increasing resolution in the touch sensitive display panel, the time for a display scanning in the touch sensitive display panel is getting longer, and the time for a touch scanning may be insufficient, thus limiting the development of the touch sensitive display panel.
The touch sensitive display panel includes driving lines which are utilized to transmit driving signals and sensing lines which are utilized to receive sensing signals. A touch driving circuit of a conventional mutual-capacitance touch sensitive display panel can simultaneously transmit different driving signals for all the driving lines, and then receive the sensing signals of the sensing lines (different driving signals corresponding to different sensing signals). The position of the touched driving line is determined by the magnitude of the sensing signals, and the position of the touched sensing line is determined by the source of the sensing signals. Finally, the position of the sensing signals is determined by the touched driving line and the touched sensing line. This can effectively reduce the time for the touch scanning, but a plurality of pins for transmitting the driving signals need to be disposed on the touch driving circuit, and it is not conducive to a compact size of the touch driving circuit and low costs. Moreover, since the wires corresponding to the touched driving lines are added, the manufacturing complexity of the touch driving circuit is increased.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a touch driving circuit and a touch sensitive display panel for solving the problem existing in the prior art.